Let Me Prove That I Love You
by MoonwakeCloudfire
Summary: CONTEXT: Rei has been dumped by Max, and goes to cry on Tyson's shoulder. Tyson has other ideas...hehe...PWP Lemon, don't like don't read! This is a one shot. TyRe


**'Let me prove that I love you'**

_Extract taken from an extended work, of which this is Act 1 Scene 2_

_I iterate my previous disclaimers, I do not own Beyblades, but I own my ideas and stories in all their incarnation_

Tyson sat there, still, next to Rei. To Tyson, he seemed so meek and in want of happiness. Without thinking Tyson put his hand on Rei's firm and muscular thigh. Rei startled turned to see Tyson. Rei knew the look in Tyson's eyes; he had seen it in Max's, the strange sort of insatiable burning desire. The horror of the situation dawned on Rei, but as he opened his mouth to gasp, he found he was unable to draw breath, as Tyson's lips sealed the gap. Completely startled by the sudden affection, he didn't move or resist. Rei felt the kiss sear him, as Tyson's lithe tongue forced its way into his mouth. He felt a strange sense of security and sincerity in the kiss, an inner peace. The sensation beckoned his sundered soul, and he succumbed, returning the kiss with unparalleled passion.

One of Tyson's hands came to lightly rest on Rei's tearstained cheek. Rei felt Tyson's other hand creep down his thigh. It climbed under his shirt, and the chill of it on his bare chest, made his skin tingle. The hand then dug itself into the warmth below Rei's beltline. Rei hadn't stopped it thus far, and wasn't planning to now, his rational side long having give way, to ardent unimpeded hedonism.

Tyson broke the kiss as he slowly licked the beads of sweat from Rei's neck. He could feel Rei's jugular pulse and throb. Tyson's appetite for Rei's body only grew as he devoured more of it. Rei could feel Tyson's anticipation. He crunched his face as unbridled testosterone and adrenaline surged through his body. Tyson pulled Rei's sweat, rain and tear soaked t-shirt over his head and immediately started to tenderly nibble at Rei's pert nipples. His intoxication with Rei's sweaty hard body forced him to voraciously kiss his entire chest.

Rei moaned softly, his erection aching against his jeans. Tyson's hand refused to release it from its denim prison and refusing to concede to its dark desires.

"Fuck! Why are you tormenting me?"

Tyson stopped kissing. There was a moment of complete silence, and then he replied in a voice laced with carnality, "Just so you know you want it real bad!"

"Fuck! Yeah man!" Rei half moaned half pleaded.

Tyson's reaction was instantaneous, smothering Rei with his hot trembling lips. His hands worked Rei's fly with ease and he could feel Rei melt like butter as the pressure was released. Tyson's Adonis was well endowed. As Tyson's hand felt the object of his most fevered dreams swell and pulse, he broke the kiss. Rei's eyes met Tyson's. Rei saw them glazed over with longing and lust.

Tyson pushed Rei's firm, wet body down against the leather couch, such that Rei's dick stood as a solitary obelisk. Tyson began to lick it. He's played this over in his fantasies thousands of times, but nothing prepared him for the way the cock seduced him. He had planned to lick it, then tenderly and softly suck it, instead within five seconds he found himself hoovering the whole thing. It throbbed in his mouth as his tongue played with its new toy.

"Shit! Man!" Rei gasped. His pelvis thrust upward, and Tyson recoiled. Rei couldn't stand it any longer. He wanted to cum, he wanted cum with Tyson, he wanted to cum on Tyson! He grabbed Tyson's spiky gelled head and forced it back down onto his desperate cock. He pumped Tyson's head up and down, faster and faster. Rei, who had again screwed up his face in apprehensive desire, opened his eyes to Tyson's head firmly in his grasp, bobbing up and down on his cock, which was slick with Tyson's saliva. Tyson's brown eyes stared back, full of desire for pleasure, a desire to satisfy. Rei enthusiastically obliged the latter request.

Rei's eyes rolled back, his back arched and his pelvis shot forward as he screamed Tyson's name. Tyson who had thus far merely been following Rei's hands was unprepared for the eruption of hot slimy cum. He got most of it in his mouth, though some of it sprayed his cheeks and chin. Tyson had never tasted cum before. To him, it seemed like he simply couldn't get enough, as if it were some strong form of narcotic. It slid down his throat and he licked what he could off his face.

Rei lay there temporarily dazed in a post-coital glow. He looked over his heaving chest and found an incredibly hot boy, his face awash in a contended smile, and in cum. Rei slowly spoke, unsure of what to say, or why he was saying it, "Thank you, Tyson. I wish there were some way to repay you." Rei instinctively knew what Tyson might want. He rolled over and slid down the couch space which Tyson presently vacated until he was bent over the armrest, feet on the ground. Tyson wrapped his arms around Rei's waist, and also picking up Rei's intent, yanking his jeans, down to around the taller boy's ankles. Tyson gasped like a child at Christmas, as he gazed at the toned, firm ass of the Asian. Tyson's cock had been somewhat hard before, but now it was completely rock hard. He wasted no time in pulling off his boxers with a swift motion. Rei turned his head to watch bottomless Tyson approach his bum.

Tyson used his hands to cleave open Rei's butt-cheeks, and then he slowly pushed his aching cock into Rei's anus. He could only get the head in before Rei yelped in pain, Tyson withdrew in shock. However the arousal Tyson felt needed to be placated, and he wasted no time in re-inserting himself into Rei. The Asian bit his lip, as tears welled in his eyes. Tyson too felt pain in their act, but the friction, only added to the pleasure and sensations he felt in his cock. Rei simpered, and began to sob,

"It hurts, Tyson!" However, Tyson didn't want to stop, he had never felt the inside of an ass before, but he loved it too much to stop.

"I'm going to make you scream like porn-star!" Tyson moaned, as he thrust himself into Rei again. Tyson pushed in and the nerves in his cock tingled as Rei's rim choked the blood from Tyson's member. Tyson pulled out again, and pushed in again. Rei slowly grew accustomed to Tyson inside him, groaning with each small expansion. But it still wasn't wide enough, and Tyson's pace added to Rei's pain. Rei felt a dripping on his thigh, and opened his clenched eyes, to check on Tyson, but it wasn't his cum, but Rei's blood from his anus. Tyson didn't care that Rei lay bleeding beneath him, but the blood did make Tyson's entries easier, and its salty smell was on primal level part aphrodisiac. Soon Tyson was gasping for air to fuel his frantic pace, Rei was also gasping, but for some hope of relief from the blinding pain. Tyson, felt the pre-cum, splatter on inside Rei, and he knew his climax was close at hand.

"Tyson! Please stop! It hurts!" Rei pleaded. Tyson blocked him out, intent on unleashing his pent up lust. He shoved in really deep, his pubic hair, pressed between his groin in Rei's ass cheeks. He withdrew right to his uncut tip, and dove back in. As he reached the deepest he could go, Tyson came. Rei, winced again as the cum, sprayed his sensitive area with considerable force.

"Reeeeeeeeeiiiii!" Tyson pealed, relief streaked in his sexy voice. Tyson withdrew, trembling with the knowledge of what he had just done. Cum dribbled from Rei's bleeding ass. Tyson applied his adventurous tongue, his tongue tasted the fresh cum, and fresh blood, his cum, his lover's blood, together mixed in an intoxicating cocktail. Rei winced as Tyson's tongues licked his wound, causing him more pain, but he felt his sphincter constrict and dilate. Tyson's tongue, which he'd already just experienced, once again proved its skill and versatility.

"Tyson, Holy Shit!! I'm going to cum again!" Rei muttered. Rei had sex with Max before, but with Tyson, it was different. He had never orgasmed twice so soon together. His train of thoughts came to an abrupt halt, as Tyson's talented tongue found his cock once more. This time Tyson was able to control his hunger for the cock, and he patiently sucked it, as his tongue played with the slit. Tyson employed his fingers, to lightly trace the circle of Rei's wet anus, extracting more cries of ecstasy from his Asian lover. Eventually Tyson's patience struck home, as Rei's dark eyes glazed over, and Tyson's mouth filled with his seed.

Rei gaped in order to catch his breath, but found himself unable as the American's lips locked with his own fitting together like pieces from a tangram set. Rei's own cum flooded into his mouth as he probed Tyson's mouth with his tongue, together they shared the sweet nectar that was Rei's semen. They passed it back and forth, whilst wresting with their tongues.

Rei, emboldened with passion, forced open Tyson's shirt, sending buttons flying in all directions. His hands felt Tyson's hairless chest and his thin well defined waist, and groped him all over. Reaching further down, Rei found Tyson's cock, still half awake. He grabbed it firmly. It was still with Tyson's cum and his own blood, he stroked it a few times, and soon it stood like a soldier at attention. He grabbed it and started to wank Tyson. Manoeuvring as best as he could, keeping the seal at their lips, Tyson slowly sat down on Rei's upper legs. Rei's cock rested snugly between cheeks of Tyson's ass. Rei had wanked hundreds of times, but he was unsure if it was any different when wanking another. He proceeded on as if it was his own cock, even though Tyson's was about half an inch shorter than his own. Tyson's bucked his pelvis toward Rei, and his hands worked furiously to pump the throbbing cock in his hands. After twelve firm yanks, more precum slipped onto Tyson's cock, and with a few further coaxing pulls, Tyson came in Rei's hands. The hot slimy goo, which Rei had just discovered was also seriously addictive, started to slip through Rei's fingers. The Asian wasted no time, and instead plastered his hands back onto Tyson's heaving chest. He smeared it all over his lover, and pushed himself forward. The force of Rei's chest against Tyson's chest was heralded with a squish as they formed a 'cum sandwich'. Rei's weight winded Tyson, and their lip lock broke, sending a solution of saliva and cum over Tyson's face.

Rei licked it all off, and when he had finished Tyson opened his eyes and they both realised the enormity of what they had done. But they were both tired and satisfied, so neither moved.

"I think you're hot when you're wearing nothing but cum!" Rei mused contently, as Tyson nuzzled his neck.

"And I think you're hot, when you are about to cum!" Tyson managed with the remaining air in his lungs. They snuggled up together, their slimy chests and cocks rubbing together, making them both hard, again. But alas, neither was awake for much longer, as they both drifted off to sleep.

Finish

Hope you enjoyed that

_Penned MoonwakeCloudfire_

R&R appreciated as always


End file.
